Orange
by zfrine
Summary: Bagian kedua, yang tidak kuperhitungkan sebelumnya.   Ichigo memutuskan hubungan dengan Orihime?   Akhir kisah kecilku yg menyedihkan...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

_Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya...Kurosaki Ichigo..._

Musim dingin.

Salju turun perlahan-lahan, udara dingin menusuk tulang, dan langit berwarna kelabu.

Putih dimana-mana. Jalanan tertutup oleh timbunan salju dan semuanya terlihat sama. Putih dan kelabu.

Monoton.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela, bosan dengan pemandangan di luar. Menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu tampak begitu menarik bagiku, membuatku mengerjapkan sepasang mata bulat besarku. Buah jeruk. Oranye kekuningan, begitu cerah dan kontras dengan salju yang sedang turun di luar.

Aku mendekat ke meja dan mengambil sebutir, mengamatinya dengan takjub seakan-akan baru pertama kali ini melihatnya. Dan bibirku menyunggingkan senyum.

Kurosaki...

Kami mulai dekat baru di kelas 3 ini, menjelang ujian negara. Padahal sudah sekelas sejak kelas 2.

Aku mengenalnya sebagai seorang pemuda yang unik. Bagaimana tidak, warna rambutnya tidak biasa dan begitu mencolok mata. Meskipun warna rambutku juga tidak biasa, tapi warna rambutnya yang oranye cerah itu seakan-akan membuatnya bersinar seperti bola lampu.

Lampu yang berhasil menyilaukan mataku.

Tapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada suatu kenyataan, bahwa dia tidak sendirian...

Dan meskipun aku berharap mereka segera putus, terkadang aku bertanya...sebegitu jahatnyakah diriku?

Karena dia adalah temanku. Kuchiki Rukia adalah temanku. Tega sekali aku mendoakan dia dan Kurosaki segera putus. Egois...

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengelaknya. Karena setiap kali aku teringat padanya, setiap saat itulah aku memohon kepada Kami-sama, biarkan dia jadi milikku. Sikapku padanya, tutur kataku padanya, aku berikan semua yang terbaik. Dengan harapan suatu saat nanti, dia kan berpaling padaku.

--

"_Kau harus berpikir tujuh kali u__ntuk memilikinya, Orihime. Kau tega merebutnya dari Kuchiki?"_

_Aku menatap Tatsuki, tapi sama sekali tidak memberi respon apapun selain mengerjapkan mataku polos._

"_Di dunia ini, masih banyak pemuda lain selain dirinya."_

--

Tatsuki benar. Masih banyak pemuda lain yang bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah. Tapi masalahnya, yang aku inginkan hanya _dia._

--

"_Aku- hanya ingin suatu hari nanti dia tahu..." kataku lirih._

_Tatsuki meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku, membuatku memandang sepasang matanya, dan dia pun berkata, "Baiklah, Orihime. Kalau cuma itu, mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu memberitahu kepala wortel itu." Tatsuki memamerkan cengirannya._

_Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, membuatnya mengernyit heran._

"_Tidak. Tatsuki sudah sangat baik padaku selama ini. Selalu ada untukku dan membantuku mengatasi masalah apapun. Tapi...aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri pada Kurosaki. Tatsuki tidak perlu membantuku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."_

_--_

Aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Tatsuki sudah seperti seorang kakak bagiku. Yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Selalu membantu dan menemaniku. Tapi kali ini aku ingin melakukannya sendiri.

Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Kurosaki.

--

_Seulas senyum ter__bentuk di bibirnya, dan dia mengangguk paham._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Lakukan yang terbaik. Dan pastikan, tidak ada seorangpun yang terluka."_

_--_

Kuchiki.

Meskipun kami beda kelas dan tidak begitu dekat, dia tetaplah temanku. Dan aku pun mempertanyakan diriku sekali lagi, apa aku benar-benar tega melakukan ini padanya? Mencoba merebut Kurosaki darinya?

Seringkali aku lupa diri dan bertindak benar-benar egois padanya. Aku mencurahkan semua perhatianku pada Kurosaki. Setiap malam kami selalu berkirim pesan singkat, dan aku bersikap seolah-olah Kuchiki tidak ada di antara kami. Seolah-olah aku ini adalah _pacar _Kurosaki. Jahat sekali aku...

Dan aku pun mulai merasa memiliki kesempatan, karena akhir-akhir ini hubungan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki merenggang. Selain itu dia selalu cepat membalas pesan dariku, yang itu berarti bahwa dia tidak sedang sibuk dengan urusan lain selain berkirim pesan denganku.

Aku senang tentu saja. Namun keraguan itu tetap ada. Apakah Kurosaki punya perasaan yang sama?

--

"_Ini."_

_Aku menoleh, senyumanku mengembang karena Kurosaki menyodorkan es krim padaku, walau dengan raut muka yang tidak begitu ikhlas._

"_Untukku?"_

"_Kau tidak mau? Syukurlah."_

"_Eeh!" Sebelum Kurosaki sempat menariknya kembali, es krim itu sudah berpindah tangan. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berujar riang, "Terima kasih!"_

_Dengan tidak sabar aku membuka kertas pembungkusnya dan merasai es krim coklat itu, yang terasa lebih manis dari biasanya._

"_Che, sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mungkin ingkar janji."_

_Aku hanya tersenyum, kembali menikmati es krimku. Es krim pemberian Kurosaki._

_--_

Aku meletakkan kembali sebutir jeruk itu ke tempatnya di atas meja, dan segera menuju ke kamarku. Aku akan memberitahunya.

Ponsel.

Tadinya aku begitu yakin dan percaya diri. Tapi begitu memegang benda itu, aku hanya bisa memandangi nama dan nomor Kurosaki yang tertera di layar ponsel. Tidak berani menekan tombol _call._

Aku terdiam sesaat, dengan ibu jariku beristirahat di atas tombol _call, _tapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memencetnya. Aku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku...

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepadanya. Karena aku takut bicaraku tersendat-sendat misal aku menghubunginya.

Aku mengetikkan apa yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Perasaanku...

_--_

_Kurosaki, aku senang bisa mengenalmu._

_Meski kau tidak selalu ada untukku, tapi kehadiranmu telah memberi warna baru di hidupku._

_Aku merasa begitu aman dan nyaman di dekatmu._

_Meski kau hanya menganggapku teman, kau telah menjadi seseorang yang spesial untukku._

_Dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku...menyukaimu..._

--

Tiga lembar. Dan dengan mata terpejam aku menekan tombol _send._

_Delivered to: Kurosaki Ichigo._

Kemudian aku menyembunyikan benda itu di bawah bantal. Aku tidak percaya kalau aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku pada Kurosaki!

Kira-kira apa reaksinya ketika membaca pesan singkat dariku? Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya?

Argh...aku tidak ingin tahu!!

Dan aku pun pergi tidur, dengan ponsel tepat di bawah bantalku. Sebelumnya aku sudah menggantinya ke profil senyap tanpa getar, sehingga aku tidak akan tahu kalau ada panggilan atau pesan yang masuk.

Tapi aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Kurosaki. Dan sekarang aku begitu gugup dan tidak bisa tidur.

--

Aku bangun di pagi hari yang begitu dingin, dengan engan sambil mengucek-kucek menghilangkan bekas tidur pada mataku. Dan kemudian aku menahan nafas terkejut, kantukku hilang seketika.

Bukankah semalam aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku pada Kurosaki?!

Aku menatap horor pada bantalku. Di bawah benda itu ada...

Tidak, aku belum siap.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi. Berharap dapat menenangkan perasaanku.

--

Dan hal itu adalah benar. Mandi, selain dapat menyegarkan badan, juga dapat menyegarkan pikiran. Bahkan di hari sedingin ini.

Aku baru saja duduk untuk menonton TV ketika bel berbunyi.

Itu pasti Tatsuki. Dia sudah berjanji untuk datang hari ini.

Dan begitu aku membuka pintu, yang tampak olehku pertama kali adalah warna yang begitu mencolok itu. Warna yang menyilaukan mataku. Oranye cerah. Kurosaki?!

Aku segera menutup pintu lagi, tapi sayang sekali tangan Kurosaki cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

"Inoue, kita harus bicara." Suaranya dalam dan tegas. Tapi yang paling membuatku takut adalah ekspresinya yang begitu serius. Masalah besar?

--

Kami duduk bersebelahan, dengan jarak sekitar satu meter.

Ya, aku duduk di salah satu ujung sofa dan Kurosaki duduk di ujung yang lainnya. Atmosfir yang menyelimuti ruang tengah apartemen kecilku begitu tegang dan membuatku sulit bernafas. Yang terdengar dari tadi hanya dialog opera sabun di TV.

"Ehm." Kurosaki berdehem. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke arahnya, melirikpun tidak.

"Kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku. Kau juga tidak membalas pesanku." Dia melihat ke arahku dengan mata _hazelnut_ yang tajam. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pesan semalam, Inoue?"

Aku merasakan gerakannya ketika ia mendekat. Dan kalau saja bukan karena pembatas sofa ini, aku sudah menjatuhkan diriku di lantai.

"Inoue, tatap mataku saat aku sedang bicara." Dia terdengar sedikit kesal.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Ekspresinya masih seperti tadi. Dan alisnya yang mengernyit tidak pernah lepas darinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pesan semalam, Inoue?" ulangnya.

Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap sepasang matanya, jadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada TV.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Kurosaki?" kataku lirih.

"Inoue." Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing pundakku, membawaku menatapnya sekali lagi. Kali ini, kulihat ekspresinya melembut. Tidak setegang tadi.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya padaku?" dia bertanya pelan. Suaranya lembut sekali, namun tegas. Dan terus mengiang di telingaku. Membuatku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Kurosa-"

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

Ya, Kurosaki memelukku. Dia benar-benar memelukku.

Hangat.

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya diam dan terkejut. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Orihime." Dia berbisik tepat di depan telingaku, membuatku sedikit bergetar. Apa dia baru saja mengucapkan namaku?

"Ta-tapi...Kuchiki-"

"Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Kurosaki melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kedua tangannya masih ada pada pundakku. Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Saat itu aku baru sadar, bahwa Kurosaki benar-benar tampan...

"Kuro-"

"Sstt, Ichigo." Dia memotongku lagi.

Mukaku benar-benar terasa panas saat itu. Dan dari cara Kurosa- maksudku Ichigo melihatku, aku tahu pasti aku terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Memalukan sekali.

"I-Ichigo."

Dia mengangguk puas dan tersenyum.

"Karena kita saling menyukai, kau mau kan, menjadi pacarku?" Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dan menyadari perbedaan warna kulit kami. Bukankah itu normal?

"Orihime?"

"Ah, i-iya. Tentu saja aku mau." Aku tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang pernah kutunjukkan. Satu-satunya untuk Ichigo. Hanya untuknya seorang.

"Terima kasih, Hime."

Dia merengkuhku, mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan sayang.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum lagi.

Syukurlah, karena pada akhirnya, aku tidak perlu merebutnya dari Kuchiki, kan?

Terima kasih, Kami-sama.

**OWARI**

**Dipersembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku.**

**Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Orihime lakukan. Aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu...sebelum kita pergi berpisah untuk melanjutkan kuliah...**

**Dan semoga saja saat aku melakukannya, kau juga sudah putus dengannya...agar aku juga tidak perlu merebutmu darinya... Bahkan mungkin, aku dapat memilikimu... :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC

* * *

**

'_Ternyata sudah dua minggu…'_ Gadis berambut coklat cerah yang tengah mengamati kalender yang tergantung di dinding itu menghela nafas panjang.

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu ia tidak menjalin komunikasi dengan Ichigo. Ternyata masa rehatnya sudah selama ini...

Semuanya berawal dari pesan singkat yang Ichigo kirim dua minggu yang lalu. Yang membuatnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia resmi menjadi kekasih Ichigo. Gara-gara pesan itu...

* * *

_Maaf Orihime..._

_Sebenarnya selama ini aku masih sering pergi dengan Rukia._

_Dia juga tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar lagi._

_Tapi sebelum perpisahan sekolah, dia masih menganggap aku sebagai pacarnya._

_Maafkan aku, Hime...

* * *

_

The truth hurts.

Kebenaran memang menyakitkan.

Seharusnya Ichigo tidak perlu mengatakan semua itu padanya.

* * *

Entahlah, gadis itu juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak bisa terus menerus bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak bisa berpura-pura seakan-akan ia bisa menerima semua itu, hanya karena takut kehilangan seorang Ichigo. Yang ia tahu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Break.

Dia yang memintanya; tidak menjalin komunikasi untuk sementara waktu. Orihime tidak hanya ingin menenangkan diri, tapi ia juga ingin mengetes seberapa berarti dirinya bagi Ichigo. Seberapa besar rasa cinta pemuda itu padanya. Kalau memang benar ia begitu...

Sudah dua minggu.

Ichigo benar-benar memenuhi keinginannya untuk tidak menjalin komunikasi dalam bentuk apapun. Sekolah telah usai dan mereka –siswa kelas 3 yang sudah dinyatakan lulus- ada dalam masa liburan panjang sampai saatnya masuk perguruan tinggi yang masih sekitar satu bulan lagi.

Dan perpisahan sekolah akan diadakan minggu depan.

'Tujuh hari lagi, aku harus bersabar.' Dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kecil. Tujuh hari berikutnya tidak akan begitu menyiksa seperti yang sebelumnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Apakah Ichigo menghargai keputusannya untuk rehat, ataukah pemuda itu tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun dengan absennya komunikasi di antara mereka meski hanya untuk sementara?

Berkali-kali ia ingin sekali menghubungi pemuda itu. Betapa ia sangat merindukannya... Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tatsuki bilang, kita tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan laki-laki. Apalagi itu berarti Orihime harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Tidak boleh.

* * *

"Cepat masukkan nomor pesertamu!" Tatsuki mengguncang-guncang bahu Orihime dengan tidak sabar.

"Ka-kalau Tatsuki seperti itu terus aku tidak bisa mengetik dengan benar,"

Gadis tomboi berambut spike itu segera menarik tangannya. "Hehe, maaf. Aku cuma gugup." cengirnya.

Orihime tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Kan harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu,"

Tatsuki hanya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal seraya menyeringai kecil. "Iya, ya? Ya sudah, cepat masukkan nomormu!"

Dan jari-jari yang panjang serta lentik itu menekan tombol keyboard, memasukkan 14 digit nomor pesertanya ke dalam kotak yang telah tersedia. Kemudian menekan tombol enter.

**SELAMAT ANDA DITERIMA****!**

...

"HORE! Selamat ya, Hime!" Tatsuki bersorak riang dan langsung memeluk Orihime dengan gembiranya. Dan tawa bahagia terdengar dari kedua gadis itu. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

Kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia.

Akhirnya ia diterima sebagai calon mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi terkemuka di Karakura.

Dan Orihime tidak begitu peduli ketika ia harus melanggar kata-katanya sendiri, dengan memberitahukan pada Ichigo kabar yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama seharian. Untungnya pemuda itu merespon baik, mengirimkan pesan balasan yang berisi ucapan selamat.

Sejenak ia tidak begitu peduli dengan masa rehat yang tengah dijalaninya dengan Ichigo. Karena ia pikir tidak akan ada yang bisa merusak kebahagiaannya hari itu.

* * *

"Ah, Ichigo." Orihime menyapanya dengan riang. Senyumannya mengembang sempurna.

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum.

Selama lima belas menit kemudian mereka terlibat dalam obrolan ringan yang tidak terasa canggung sedikit pun. Tampaknya rehat dua minggu tidak memang tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ichigo menatapnya dengan serius.

"Cuacanya sedang bagus. Kita bicara di luar saja, ya?" Senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah."

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk dengan santai di atas rerumputan hijau di pinggir sungai. Hari yang cerah dan udaranya cukup hangat. Waktu yang pas untuk berpiknik.

"Orihime, bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"

Gadis itu menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata _hazelnut_ yang entah kenapa seperti kehilangan sinarnya. Masih dengan senyuman kecil yang seakan enggan lepas.

Tapi senyuman itu memudar. Meski sedikit.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kembali dengannya?" Orihime memastikan penekanan ekstra pada kata -nya.

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo dan Rukia selama masa rehat mereka. Ia tahu mereka sering pergi bersama. Ia tahu banyak orang yang menyangka mereka masih pacaran. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tidak selama ia berpikir bahwa kebebasanlah yang dibutuhkan Ichigo.

Ia hanya takut apabila sedikit saja merasa terkekang, Ichigo akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Rasa takutnya begitu besar hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia terlalu membebaskan Ichigo. Menyembunyikan semua sakit hati hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ada keberanian untuk menunjukkannya secara langsung kepada Ichigo.

Masa rehat yang tidak berguna.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mengakhiri kontak mata dengan Orihime.

"Aku...sedang ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan. Lagipula, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan jauh?"

Bagaimanapun juga Ichigo ada benarnya.

Sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan terpisah jauh, dalam waktu yang lama. Dan bertemu hanya saat liburan semester mungkin dirasa tidak cukup bagi Ichigo. Mungkin Orihime juga akan merasa begitu.

Ichigo menghela nafas pendek. "Maafkan aku, Hime."

Hening.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam waktu yang terasa begitu lama. Hanya desir angin dan gemericik air sungai yang terdengar di antara mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, Orihime menoleh kepada Ichigo dengan bulir air mata yang telah jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan. "Seharusnya- tidak perlu begini sejak awal..."

Ya...mungkin seharusnya mereka tidak perlu bersama sejak awal. Seharusnya ia tidak mengirimkan pesan pengakuan itu kepada Ichigo. Dan seharusnya Ichigo tidak memintanya... Dengan begitu, mungkin ia tidak perlu merasa seperti ini. Ia tidak perlu merasa kehilangan Ichigo, kalau ia tidak pernah merasa memilikinya, kan?

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata itu. Kemudian membelai rambut Orihime dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku, Hime. Kupikir aku bisa benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi...ternyata aku masih sekedar kagum."

"Kau gadis yang manis. Cantik. Ceria." Orihime hanya diam. Membiarkan saja Ichigo membelai rambutnya.

Hening lagi.

Sesekali terdengar isakan dari Orihime.

Ichigo tidak lagi membelai rambut gadis itu, kini ia menggenggam tangannya erat. Seakan-akan meyakinkan Orihime bahwa ini bukan akhir dari semuanya.

Kemudian Orihime menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan sepasang matanya yang masih memerah, sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat Ichigo ragu.

"Ah, baiklah. Jadi, hanya sampai di sini?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

"Tapi, kita masih bisa berteman. Seperti dulu." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya." Orihime mengangguk. _'Mungkin...'_

"Baguslah. Terima kasih, Hime."

Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kiri Ichigo pelan. "Terakhir." katanya.

* * *

Mereka ada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumah Orihime.

Gadis itu memeluk Ichigo erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Karena mungkin ia tidak akan dapat melakukannya lagi suatu hari nanti. Karena mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir baginya.

Ichigo yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengendarai motor itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus kepala Orihime yang bersandar di pundaknya. Ia tidak sadar itu membuat Orihime ingin meneteskan air mata lagi.

* * *

"Halo...Tatsuki?"

"Hmp? Kau kenapa Orihime? Kau menangis, ya?" tanya Tatsuki.

"A-aku baru putus dengan Kurosaki..."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Orihime tidak dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Tatsuki dari seberang sana. Sementara gadis tomboi itu juga tidak dapat melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipi Orihime.

Ia pikir tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Karena sesampainya ia di rumah, setelah Ichigo melambaikan tangannya dan pergi, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia menangis.

Ichigo benar-benar tahu cara menghancurkan senyumannya.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Dan ****begitulah ceritanya.**

**Kasihan banget sih aku ini... :'(**


End file.
